kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Beetle
Bad Beetle this is fourth episode of Kamen Rider Beyond. Synopsis Ancient Stag Beetle don't want to hear what Dan says, he is very bad rider, so he still joining with bad riders. Summary Dan tell the others how to get three riders back to themselves, Queen Sera she don't know yet. Eric take him to town short things out, Kayla & Laura thinking about those two past riders. Ancient Stag Beetle use more energy on two clone riders, Colonel X was very please that he using those riders get more power. Stag Beetle thanks to him, but Colonel X saw Dan on Eye Patch that he talk to his friend Eric about two riders. So Colonel X Tell Scratch to fight Dan and Eric, Scratch go see Dan and taking The Shockers with him. But Colonel X going to make Ancient Stag Beetle more power as well with dark powers, Ancient Stag Beetle was very please. So he will help Scratch to fight Kamen Rider Beyond, Dan tell Eric he need to help get Ancient Stag Beetle become good and also Two Riders. Eric wants to help him, but Dan won't let him and it's to dangerous. Eric tell Dan if like to be Kamen Rider like his friend Dan, but Scratch is here with The Shockers. Scratch tell Dan that he wants All Past Riders Card to him, Dan don't want to give all past riders to him. So Scratch going to fight him and The Shockers are fighting Eric, Dan transform to Kamen Rider Beyond. Ancient Stag Beetle is here to help Scratch fight Dan, Dan tell Eric go back to Island Tuba. Ancient Stag Beetle using his new dark powers to attack, Dan ask Queen Sera that he's is got more past riders cards. Sera tell Dan use Oni King rider, so Dan transform to Oni King and fight Scratch & Ancient Stag, with using Demon Sticks. But Ancient Stag Beetle is losing his dark powers, Scratch is taking him back to Colonel X. Dan tell Queen Sera that Ancient Stag Beetle got dark powers, Kayla thinks that Colonel X using Ancient Stag Beetle to attack Dan. Ancient Stag Beetle woke two clone riders to ready fight Kamen Rider Beyond, Colonel X tell two clone riders that he wants All Past Riders Cards. Dan bit worry that two human riders will be gone, but Queen Sera tell Dan that Two riders on screen wants to fight him. Dan is here to see them, Clone More Brothers are transform to Two Riders. Dan is transform to Kamen Rider Beyond to fight them, Dan using Kamen Rider Dragon Knight transform and using Sword Vent to attack them. But two riders using sword, but Dan nearly kill. So his using Dragon Knight Strike Vent to destroy them, but they still alive. They going back to see Colonel X, Clone Riders are back to see Colonel X. So they tell him that trying to get All Past Riders Cards, but Dan is very clever. Dan thinking about how to get real two human riders, Queen Sera tell him that they living hut with Ancient Stag Beetle. Dan thinking that his going to save good two riders and help Stag Beetle back to themselves, Eric will help him to save them.